Last Friday Night
by TheRenoApocalypse
Summary: Tori's always been a ridiculously innocent person when it comes to taking risks, luckily... Jade's got a plan to fix that. Done as a prompt for Invader Johnny. Threeshot. Incomplete.
1. Come a Little Closer

**Chapter 1 – Come a Little Closer**

"So, Vega… What's the craziest thing you have ever done?" Jade asked as they sat quietly enjoying their mini victory celebration after winning the singing competition against the two Northridge girls.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to face Tori, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Um… I've … uh… OH! There was this one time that I stole a bottle of shampoo from a hotel… I was only six… but that still counts… right?"

Jade gave her a disbelieving look, shaking her head at the innocence of the brunette.

"Wow… Tori… that's uh…" Beck eventually gave up trying to find the words to describe the girls statement and the table resumed their original conversations, not noticing the small glint in emerald eyes or the customary smirk that accompanied them.

OOOOOOOO

Tori was desperately trying to focus on her homework when her phone vibrated on the table. Not thinking it to be important, Tori left it alone, deciding that her school work would be more important than Andre telling her about a hot chick he had met or Cat telling her random stories about her brother. However, minutes later and the phone vibrated again. Sighing in defeat, she picked it up and saw that she had two new messages… from Jade.

She opened the last one to have come through.

**Jade West 9:14pm**  
God damn it, answer me right this second otherwise I will come in there and drag you outside myself!

Slightly startled at the violent response, Tori hesitantly opened the first message from Jade.

**Jade West 9:04pm**  
Hey, Vega. Get outside now. I thought of something crazy that you could do that would break your whole innocent girl act.

Tori stood up and went to her window, opening it wide and peering into the darkness below.

Just discernable in the darkness was Jade West, waiting just below her window and peering up at her expectantly, bright eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

She gestured impatiently when Tori just stood there. Deciding not to tempt Jade with her threat, Tori quickly dressed and noiselessly headed down the stairs and out of the door.

Jade was scowling at her when she finally made it outside… 20 minutes after the first text Jade sent. Oh well. Tori silently followed Jade as she led her down the road and into a dirt path that cut right through the woods.

They walked silently for a long time, Tori becoming colder and colder as the night drew on. She didn't want to admit that she was a teeny bit afraid of the dark and eerie shadows that the trees created, as Jade didn't seem to have the same problem.

They took a number of twists and turns through the woods, straying off of the path on more than one occasion and Tori found herself having a hard time remembering the route that they were taking and finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Jade? Do you know where we're going?"

"I know of where we are going… but I don't know how to get there so we're guessing for now." It was only then that Tori noticed the slight slur in Jade's voice. Great… Jade had been drinking. That was all she needed.

"And where is it that we're going?"

"A lake… that I've heard is somewhere around here… "

Tori went silent once more, allowing the tipsy girl before her to lead them to this so called lake.

She couldn't tell how long they had been walking before they finally reached it. The lake was a fairly small size and was almost completely hidden by the surrounding trees and shrubbery, but there was a small clearing where the lake resided. Tori imagined it must have been a beautiful place in the day time. But right now, in the darkness, late into the night with a intoxicated Jade West, she couldn't see the beauty in it.

"Jade…" Tori immediately stopped talking when she noticed the other girl pulling her shirt over her head. "JADE! What are you doing?!" She asked incredulously.

Jade finally discarded the item and gave Tori her famous eye brow quirk, piercing glinting in the small amount of moonlight that was available in the clearing, before gesturing to the lake as though it were obvious.

"**WE** are going swimming. Now strip!" Jade commanded. Tori started to protest but Jade silenced her by coming over to her and unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. Tori could only gape as Jade essentially undressed her. She let the shirt fall to the floor near her own and gave Tori a once over before winking and proceeding to undress herself. There goes the trousers… Oh.. the bra too… that was now gone. Jade stood facing the Lake with only one article of clothing covering her body.

Tori's throat suddenly felt extremely dry and raw so she swallowed to try and ease the uncomfortable twinge. The action seemed to have caught Jade's attention however, as she gave Tori a coy look over her shoulder.

"You're still not undressed. Hurry, otherwise I will finish undressing you myself." Jade threatened. Tori had no doubt that Jade would follow through with her threat which would undoubtedly make this whole thing even more uncomfortable than it already was.

Swallowing her pride, Tori rid herself of her jeans and stood there in her underwear.

"And the rest." Jade prompted still facing away from her.

She could feel herself blushing. This was insane! She was very nearly naked in front of Jade West. Naked. And Jade West herself was already very much naked, having removed the final piece of her clothing a moment ago. Deciding that it was easier to just get it over with, Tori rid herself of her underwear. She stood there for a few moments, not one hundred per cent sure what to do next.

Apparently, Jade had already made that decision for her as she grabbed Tori's wrist, glancing quickly at Tori's nude body (that Tori, in vain, tried to hide) and pulled them both into the water.

Goosebumps spread all over Tori's skin as soon as she touched the cold water. Jade, however, seemed completely unaffected by the freezing temperature and settled into the water as if it were a hot tub.

"W-why exactly a-are w-we d-doing t-this a-again?" Tori shivered.

"You said you never did anything crazy and this is a pretty crazy thing for innocent Tori Vega to be doing. Suck it up."

Tori merely glared at her and swam around a little bit, attempting to warm her still shivering body up. Jade joined her moments later and soon enough, the sound of their laughter echoed around the clearing as they raced each other from one end of the lake to the other.

It was for this very reason that they didn't notice two girls sneak into the clearing, glance warily at where they were swimming happily, and pick up their discarded clothes. The unknown duo smiled triumphantly as they walked away with the girls clothing, going completely unnoticed by the swimming duo.

About half an hour later, Tori let her giggles subside as she let her body rest against the side of the lake. Her body had quickly warmed up when they started to swim. Jade joined her, leaving an unusually happy smile on her lips.

Tori had to admit… It was nice to see Jade so open and carefree… the fact that this was caused by alcohol was irrelevant. If this was how Jade was every time she had a drink, maybe she should start drinking more often… or just be a little nicer when she's sober.

"I can't believe we're sitting in a lake, late at night, naked." Tori felt hysterical giggles brew up in her chest again. It only took one look from Jade for the two of them to burst out into hysterical giggles, finding it increasingly difficult to stop now that they had started.

When their giggles died down again, Tori looked over to Jade and gave her the most sincere smile she could.

"Thanks for dragging me out of my house tonight. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be… Although I do think that you should have some coffee to sober up a little bit. Come on." Tori commanded, pulling herself out of the water, all previous insecurities about her body forgotten as she held out a hand to help Jade out.

The two walked out of the clearing and into the woods, where they had left their clothes. Tori looked around in confusion at the empty space on the ground where their clothes had been.

"Very funny Jade, did you call someone to make them take our clothes?"

Jade looked up at that, appearing more sober than she had the whole night.

"What?! No! You're joking right?"

That was when Tori started to panic. They were in the middle of nowhere, water dripping from their bodies, making them shiver and their clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe … maybe I put them in a different spot than I thought I had." Jade watched as Tori strolled around all the edges of the clearing, coming back in a rage and very much still empty handed. "FUCK!"

Jade was startled at the curse that came from the innocent Vega's mouth… and a tiny bit aroused… Not that she would admit that though.

"Calm down. We'll just walk back the way we came and see if they are anywhere up the path…" Jade knew it was pointless… Whoever had taken their clothes was unlikely to have just left them in the pathway.

"Which way did we come in?" Tori sighed, letting her eyes roam the clearing once more, searching for any tiny reflection from a watchful eye. Nothing. It was not like she expected the culprits to stick around anyhow but… one could never be too sure about these things.

Jade was silent for a few moments, spinning in a circle trying to find anything that looked vaguely familiar. Although she tried not to let on the fact that she didn't have a clue which way to go to get out of these woods, Tori seemed to catch the confusion etched upon her face.

Tori upon seeing this, cursed loudly again. "FUCK! God fucking damnit! Wait until I get hold of the bastards that did this!"

Jade could not deny how turned on she was right now. Mad and Cursing Tori was incredibly hot … Whatever… she'd just blame this on the alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny, blame it on the blue tap, got ya feelin' dizzy. Oh wow… she really needed to stop drinking.

Tori continued to spew death threats and curses as she spun in a circle and ran her hands frustrated through her wet hair. She did this for a few more moments before spinning towards Jade.

"We can't stay here all night… we need to try and find a way out of here… hopefully before the sun comes up… I don't feel like being seen running through the street naked.

Jade nodded her head in silent agreement and followed as Tori picked a route, seemingly at random and started walking. She made a silent promise to herself to not look at Tori's ass but it soon went out of the window when she noticed the little swing that had been added into Tori's step as she stomped off angrily.

They couldn't be sure how long they had walked for, but by now, the two of them were freezing and their feet were sore from various twigs and rocks that they had stood on. Tori stopped suddenly and looked dejectedly into Jade's eyes.

"I think we're lost." Jade only just managed to push down the urge to reply with 'no shit Sherlock' but since mad Tori was so hot, she really didn't want to rile the other girl up and cause herself great discomfort from how turned on she would surely be.

Jade just sighed and sat herself on a fairly clean part of the ground, patting the spot next to her, indicating the brunette to join her. Tori submitted and collapsed in a heap on the ground beside Jade, who took in the other girls stature.

Tori was shivering fiercely against the bitter wind that stung at their damp and naked bodies. Rather than say anything about it, Jade simply pulled the other girl into her, wrapping an arm around her midriff, hoping to help the brunette regain her lost temperature.

"W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?" Tori stuttered, unconsciously snuggling into the warmth that Jade's body provided.

"Making sure we don't freeze to death, now come a little closer."

Tori did as requested as moved herself so that she was practically in Jade's lap. After finally finding a comfortable position for the both of them, they settled into silence once more.

"Why don't you ever show anyone this side of you?"

The silence was broken by Tori's inquisitive voice, startling Jade out of the musings she had plunged herself into to avoid thinking about the situation they were both in.

"Hmm… Oh. I do… sometimes… It's just… I don't want… or rather I don't enjoy… uh… look, Tori. I don't know why okay? Defence mechanism maybe? I just don't know. I've always been a cold and bitter person for as long as I can remember… it's easier to be that person than this one."

"But you're being that person now… in the world's most awkward and weird situations and here you are being considerate."

"Don't get used to it." Jade snapped back. She didn't want to be discussing feelings right now when she was feeling vulnerable and tipsy enough to give them. She had already shared more than she cared to.

The silence returned once more, no sound to be heard but the distant calls of wildlife and their combined breathing.

The temperature was steadily dropping once more and they both knew that body heat would no longer cover it… they needed to come up with a better plan. Good job Jade had already thought that far ahead.


	2. Not Afraid to Fly

**A/N: **Sorry! This chapter would have been up earlier this week had my internet not gone off! I know this chapter isn't as long and it's probably worse than my last chapter (because it was 5am and I hadn't slept when I finished this...) and I have read over it and I'm not 100% happy with it but... I don't have the willpower to re-write it... plus... I'm furiously cramming in as much work as I can before I go back to college... In four days... Fun!

Anyway! I hope this doesn't disappoint too much and I am sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Not Afraid to Fly**

"Urgh, god damn it! This isn't going as well as I thought it would." A frustrated Jade West was dangerous at the best of times… but a naked, shivering Jade West with various splinters in her feet was a whole other level ...actually bordering on death wish.

Tori was standing warily off to the side, watching as Jade picked up piece after piece of wood and proceeding to throw each back to the ground, grumbling something under her breath about them being 'too wet'.

By this time, Tori had long given up trying to calm the other girl down enough to ask what she could do to help after only receiving biting and sarcastic replies in return. She quietly sighed to herself as she watched Jade struggle, pale skin shimmering as she moved through the trees.

Although this was turning into a highly problematic night, Tori couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the time spent with Jade… regardless of their clothes issue at the current moment.

"Fuckity fuck fuck!" Tori heard Jade curse loudly and turned towards the noise to see the other girl bouncing up and down on one foot and holding the other in pain. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"What are you doing?" Tori asked once more, hoping to actually receive a response this time.

"I'm jumping for joy at our situation. What does it look like I'm doing?! Ouch, fuck."

Tori rolled her eyes at the predictable Jade-like response that she received before elaborating on her earlier point. "I meant what are you looking for?"

Jade finally set her foot down, albeit a lot more gently than she had previously and spun to face the brunette. Tori trying to place her eyes on a secure spot on Jade to no avail… if she looked into her eyes, then she'd miss whatever Jade was saying due to the distracting glint in the emerald orbs. If she looked… eh… anywhere else… well… yeah… that would just be rude and far too obvious for Tori's comfort.

"We can't freeze all night. I'm trying to find some dry wood to make a fire to keep us going until we start trying to get out of here. It would probably be a good idea to get some sort of rest before we start moving." Jade replied finally, her eyes straying to something behind Tori. "Hah! Gotcha." When Jade came out from behind the cover of the trees where she had just dashed after something, she was triumphantly holding a rather large piece of wood up in the air with her trademark smirk firmly in place.

"… Hate to break it to you, Jade… But we have no way of lighting it… Unless you have your lighter hidden… uh… you know what never mind." Tori trailed off uneasily, allowing a small blush to coat her cheeks in embarrassment from the trail of her earlier thoughts.

"My my, Tori, now wasn't your innocent little mind quick to jump to that conclusion?" Jade allowed her famous eyebrow quirk to make itself known once again, smirking in victory as Tori's blush deepened.

"Shut up." The brunette mumbled, still avoiding amused emerald orbs.

"Mmmm Hmm."

Jade set herself down on the ground with her newly acquired piece of wood, pulled out a lighter from god only knows where and proceeded to add small amounts of dry shrubbery to the small pile. Tori watched in avid fascination as Jade carefully lit the dry shrubbery first and moved the pile closer together with a small stick that she had picked up from beside her.

It wasn't long before the small flame alighted the wood and a fire was burning. Obviously proud of herself, Jade leaned against the rough bark of the tree behind her, a small grin of satisfaction gracing her features.

Tori hesitantly sat down beside the other girl and allowed her eyes to wander to the now flickering flame in front of them, watching as the fire licked at the untouched pieces of wood.

"It won't last long; it should be enough for about two hours or so." Jade stated finally, eyes glued to the source of warmth of her.

Tori nodded in understanding and allowed her thoughts to wander as she watched the flame and barely registered her eyes closing in exhaustion.

* * *

Tori stirred slightly, the breeze tickling along her skin and creating goose bumps in its wake.

Her face scrunched up against the heat that was emanating against her cheek, one hand placed on the gentle softness of an unknown source and another curled up against the rhythm that pulsed frantically. She shifted slightly, trying desperately to succumb to complete and total darkness once more and return to her dream world that she no longer remembered.

She lay there for several moments, not allowing herself to wake up properly and face the world just yet. Her nose nuzzled into the warmth beneath her and her legs intertwined with the same warm flesh.

Wait.

Tori slowly and blearily opened her eyes, waiting for her mind to catch up with her situation. Nakedness. Clothes gone. Walking around in woodland. Jade.

Tori gulped audibly and looked up at what she was laying on and found herself, to her utmost horror, face to face with Jade West's breasts… which she had been nuzzling into mere moments before. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at her position and shot herself up.

To add fuel to the fire, there was an amused laugh from beneath her and she found Jade staring at her and not even trying to keep her humour at bay. Jade's eyes sparkled with mirth as she stared at Tori from her previous position.

"I see you're awake at last. Have a nice sleep?" The tattooed girl teased, earning a glare from the brunette which just resulted in more laughter.

Tori's eyes shifted away from the girl and she found that the sky was slowly growing lighter and lighter and the fire that they had made last night to keep themselves warm had burned out long ago.

"I think we should probably get going while it's still pretty dark. We should be able to see the pathways better now." Tori suggested after the darker haired girls laughter had died down and her own blush had faded.

"Good idea. I think I remember which way to go now. Or if not, well… all of these pathways lead somewhere right?" And with that Jade stood and began walking in a seemingly random direction, pausing to pick up her discarded lighter.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Tori asked curiously. Jade smirked and Tori suddenly decided that maybe she didn't want to know.

"I found it near a tree when I was looking for firewood. It must have dropped out of my jacket when those idiots stole our clothes.

Tori nodded, walking a small distance behind Jade, being careful to avert her eyes from the other girl as her hips sashayed about sexily.

They walked in silence for a long while, Tori following Jade and unconsciously memorizing their route should they find themselves lost.

"I think I know where we are now but we're quite far from either of our houses. We are actually quite close to someone else's house though so we could probably go there and get clothes before someone sees us."

Tori felt relief flood through her body and her excitement started to build at the thought of wearing clothes again. However, she soon found herself frowning again when she took in the fact that someone else was going to have to see them in this state and are probably going to be asking some … very …Uh… awkward questions.

"Whose house?"

Jade's eyes flickered over to hers for a moment before responding.

"Cat's."

* * *

**A/N:** I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those writers... buuuuuuut... How was it? Was it terrible? Can you tell me how terrible it was and tell me which parts were the most terrible? Sorry, stopping now... no more coffee for me on a night...


End file.
